


those damn flowers

by KiraDillinger



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: Maka looks at flowers sprouted right from under the asphalt, flowers that fought their way to the light, and can't remember their name.





	those damn flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year or so ago and I got some decire to share.   
> English is not my first language, heh.

Maka looks at flowers sprouted right from under the asphalt, flowers that fought their way to the light, and can't remember their name.

_Hell… I was gathering them with my mom when I was a kid, how could I forget…_

Her body doesn’t want to move, nailed down to the ground by several huge blades, which were pierced so deep, that Soul already teared his hands to bloody mess trying to help. Trying to put them away, to get rid of them, to bring her to safety, but all attempts are useless.

_Silly Soul._

Maka tries to smile.

It doesn’t hurt at all. There’re no any stupid regrets, any “I haven’t done so many things yet” or “I haven’t told so many words to people”. Suddenly there’s nothing like that. Just one annoying thought in mind.

What is the name of these damn flowers, which you can touch with the tips of numb fingers.

“Huh…” she croaks, looking at Soul, who isn’t going to give up at his attempts to help. It’s not his fault that the battle ended up like this, but it kills him, strangles from the inside, because he wasn’t able to protect his Master. His silly Master, who decided to get into this hell of a battle.

“I can’t remember.”

“What?” Soul doesn’t understand, smearing blood and tears over his face.

“Flowers. I can’t remember the name. It should be so easy…”

Soul sobs, doing his best at trying to stay cool and calm.

“Aren’t you the best I-know-everything student, Maka? You can’t even remember such easy thing. These are dandelions, you flat chested nerd.”

Maka laughs, spitting out blood and not feeling her body.

“Right… Dandelions. Soon they will become white…”

“And we’ll go to gather them…” Soul continues, holding her hand. “Just wait for it, okay? Just wait.”

Maka closes her eyes, imagining a field of white dandelions and wind, blowing them off far far away, somewhere they’ve never been together with Soul yet.

But says nothing.

 

 


End file.
